Love Me Before I Go
by BizarreToy
Summary: Hidan loves kakuzu but Kakuzu dont love him back. Hidan wants Kakuzu to love him befor its too late. He wants to end it all but he wants to wait for Kakuzu. But Hidans crazy father will not stop coming after hidan. He will try and get him even if it kills him... plz R&R first story :3
1. Chapter 1

First Story :3 plz R&R

Kakuzu and Hidan have been at it for over an hour now. The argument could have already ended but both of them want the last word.

"Hidan God Damnit!" Kakuzu yelled throwing a chair at hidan but it missed him by less than an inch.

This made hidan more mad then he already was."You Son Of A Bitch!" Hidan then ran toward Kakuzu with his fists balled up and tears in his eyes."You heartless bastard." As soon as Hidan got close to Kakuzu, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the waist and pulled him close. Hidan started to hit Kakuzu in the chest bacause he could not reach his face. Hidan found it useless so he just stopped and cried.

"You act like that a little boy Hidan." Kakuzu told him.

"Why in the hell is it every time that we have sex, you never want to kiss me. Im starting to believe that you are just using me." Hidan cried in to Kakuzus chest.

Kakuzu just let go of Hidan and walked away.

"See! Thats what in talking about! I just want you to do something for me once but i guess thats it is too hard for you to do!" Hidan cried loudly.

Kakuzu turned around to look at Hidans pitifull face."Okay just this once."He sighed.

Hidan got off the ground with a smile on his face. Kakuzu pulled his mask down. Their lips were less than an inch away.

"HIDAN!" Misses Mold yelled.

"OH MY-! WHAT!" Hidan shouted waking up.

"Can you salve this problem?" She said with a fake smile on her face and pointing to a math problem on the board.

"No." Hidan grunted putting his head back down.

"Dumb bastard" Kakuzu said to his friends.

Hidan knew that he was talking about him. Hidan felt so sad inside hearing them words from his secret crushes lips.

Kakuzu was popular. Hidan was just there. Kakuzu had it all. Hidan had nothing.

The bell soon rang to go home. As Hidan was walking out the teachers class he was pushed by Kakuzu to the ground. Kakuzu did not notice and if he did he did not care. Hidan felt crushed by how Kakuzu would ot love him back.

As Hidan was walking home, he started to cry. He always dreded going home. He always cried. As soon as he walked in the door, he had to dodge a plate being tossed at his head.

"You Bitch! Your two minutes late!" His dad yelled.

"I know and im sorry." Hidan said in a low voice looking at the broken glass.

"Oh you will be sorry alright" His dad said coming close to Hidan. His dad pulled him in, looked outside to make sure no one saw, then shut and locked the door.


	2. Tourtre

March 01, 2009

Hidan saw that his father had locked the door so he tried to run to his room but his father was faster than him. His father grabbed Hidan by the back of his neck and threw him against the wall. It knocked the breath out of him.

"Please." Hidan begged.

"Please what my dear Hidan" His dad mocked. He did not answer. "I said please WHAT!" His dad yelled and pulled his head back by his hair and pushing it back to the wall as hard as he could.

"Please let me go!" He cried, blood coming from his nose. He knew that he would have a bruse on his head.

"Hmmmm i do not think so Hidan. I have something instore for you. I want to try something new." He said in Hidans ear.

Hidan never liked his father. His father told him that his mother died when he was only one but he do not believe it. He thinks that she is still alive but he do not realy know the reason for it. His father do not rape him and he wants to keep it that way because he want Kakuzu to be his first.

He slamed Hidans head once more into the wall before dragging him to the basement. He strapped Hidan onto a table with rope and went back upstairs. Hidan was very scared. He would have tried to stop his faher but it would never work, it would only make his father madder at him. A few minutes later, his father came back down with a case in his right hand and a grin on his face. Hidan knew that this would be bad.

Without a word his father cut off Hidans shirt and wrapped some of it around his mouth. Hidan started to cry.

"What the fuck are ya cryin for you lil baby." His dad said very close to Hidans face, too close for comfort. Hidan was scared and his father knew it. He just grinned and turned around. Hidan wanted it all to stop. He saw his dad turn back around with a large needle. Hidans eyes widened because he do not like needles at all. His father jabbed it into his neck without warning him and not too long after hidan was unconscious.

When he awoke, he was still on the basement table but no longer tied down. He was in alot of pain. He looked down to see that he had a long line of stitches from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. He started to cry because he now would have a long nasty scare on his body.

Hidan got up off the table and tried to stand. It was hard. He had to hold on to something to keep from falling. He started to walk but had to let go of whatever he was holding onto to get to the door. He do not know what time it was. He didnt even know if it was night or day. He know that he would not feel like going to school tomorrow but he have to. It is the only way to get away from his father. He reached the stairs but could hardly climb up them because of the wound he has. It took him 10 minutes to get up the stairs. When he got to the door, all of the lights were off so he knew that it was night and his father was sleep. He wishes that he had the guts to kill his father. He walked slowly to his room so that his father would not hear him. As soon as he got to his room he fell on his back on his bed and stared into the darkness.

"Four." He said and closed his eyes and hoping that he did not wake up. Just rest forever.

Please Review :3 and tell me what you think should happen. Taking suggestions :)


	3. First Talk With Kakuzu :3

When Hidan gets to school everyone stares at him. He guesses that they see the big bruse on his forehead. He tried to hide it with his hair but it did not work like he thought it would. Then he see Kakuzu. His heart pounds. He do not really know why he wants to be with him so badly and he hates it. He sees kakuzu look at him, Hidan quickly look away before Kakuzu saw. He can feel Kakuzus eyes on him as he passes, it makes him feel weird.

"Oh. My. God. Look at his clothes." A girl laughs and tell everyone. Hidan turns around to see who it was. It was a cheerleader. Everyone laughs. Everyone exept... Kakuzu. Kakuzu just looks with no expression.

Hidan turns back around and runs into the mens bathrooms. He gets infront of a mirror and looks at the bruse that his dad had left. "Fuck." He said to himself. And try again to cover it up. When he covered it up more he looked at his clothes. He had these clothes for a while now. The only reason he got clothes is because he had to steel them. His clothes now had holes in them and are getting too small. He heard the bell ring so he had no choice but to leave the restroom. When he got out of the restroom, seomeone bumped into him knocking him over and his stuff flew out of his hands.

He quickly go up and scrambled for his stuff. He got everything exept his diary. His eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room. He was about to panic until someone handed it to him. It was Kakuzu. Hidan stared at it and Kakuzu for a while.

"Are you gonna take it or not." Kakuzu said.

"Uhhh y-yea thank you." He said grabbing the diary and walking away.

Kakuzu was still in the same spot looking at Hidan.

As soon as Hidan turned to corner his face turned red."Oh my god. I think he likes me." He thought to himself. He then went to first block. He did not have first block with Kakuzu, he wish he did. He was thinking about it all during the class. When that class was over He did have second black with him. He sat 4 seats ahead of Kakuzu. He could feel his eyes on him.

"Okay everyone." The teacher started. "You will need a partner." The class seemed happy. "But everyone will put your name on a piece of paper and put it in the little box then i will choose two names out of it and what ever two names ichoose you will be partners with that person." She finished.

The class was not happy. They wanted to pick their own partners.

"Sydney and Karl." Was the first names that came out of her mouth. Everyone laughed because Karl was the most hated student in the school. He is not a bad person. No one likes him is all. "Kendrik and..." Hidan did not really hear anything else after that. That was until His and Kakuzu's name came out of her mouth then trailing along Hidan's name. His eyes widened because he did not really think that he would be partners with kakuzu. Everyone got silent and laughed again. This time at Hidan and Kakuzu's.

"Oh man. Kakuzu. You got a retard on your hands now!" He was cracking up very hard.

"Shut up." Kakuzu growled. He then shut up. Hidan thinks that kakuzu is most likely popular because everyone is scared of him. And he is one of the ritches persons at school.

"Okay you will be making a pro-" She did not get to finish bacause the bell rang. Hidan was thankfull bacause he was not ready to be talking to Kakuzu without chocking on his tounge.

"Go to your partners house and start on it before you get to class you will have to atleast have some of it done. It is supposed to be on the human body."

Hidan's heart sank because he did not want Kakuzu to come to his house and he did not want Kakuzu to come to his house.

"My house at 4:00 P.M. Don't be late." He said walking out of the door.

"But wh-" He did not get to finish.

"3916 Marsin Ave." He said.

Hidan stood there in shock because he did not want to goto Kakuzu's house.

"Are you going home or what kid." The teacher said meanly to Hidan.

"Yea don't rush me." He snapped.

"Now you lis-" Hidan slammed her door before she coud finish.

It is 3:50 when Hidan gets to Kakuzu's house. He was amazed to see how big his house was.

"Are you coming in or are you gonna stand out there." Kakuzu said to him.

Hidan just walked toward him and Kakuzu just went inside and not to long after Hidan did as well.

"...I guess u can draw and I will do the research."Kakuzu said.

"Uhhh that sounds good." He is nervous. He is also glad that he got that job.

They did not say much after that.

Kakuzu was on his laptop taking notes and Hidan was drawing.

"So uhm have you lived here your whole life?" He tried to start a conversation.

"Yes..." It got quiet again. Awkward. How did you get that bruse on your head?"

Hidan was shocked. "Uhm I..."

"Don't lie. i do not take lieing good." Kakuzu informed him.

"My dad..." Hidan whispered. His mood changed quickly.

Kakuzu sighed. They got quiet again. "I think that this is enough for today we will finish it whenever." Kakuzu said getting up. He led Hidan to the door. He left without another word.

As he was walking home he could not help but to think that Kakuzu was talking to him. He was also thinking that there are only two weeks left of school and he was sad. He did not want to be around his dad for too long. When he got home he got the surprise of his life.

Im so sorry if my story is fast. Let me know if everything is going too fast. And still taking suggestions. Oh yea almost forgot... sry if it took so long to update, was busy with end of the year exam week :/.


	4. I Need To Be Saved

As soon as Hidan got into the door he saw his dad stareing him down. He did not know why though.

"Hidan." His dad said. Hidan knew that something bad is going to happen just by the tone of his dads voice.

"Y-Yes?" Hidan was scared.

"Didn't i tell you that you is to come straight home after school?" His dad started to come closer to him.

"Yes sir." He had fear in his eyes. He he knew that his dad knew that he was scared.

"Well why didn't you come home." His dad was now looking diwn on him.

"Weh-well i had to go so someones house to work on a school project." Hidan responded.

"Lier!" His dad yelled punching him in the face.

Hidan fell to the ground crying wishing that he was not scared of his dad, wishing that he can be saved, wishing that he can save himself.

"Why the fuck are you lieing to me you slut! You were probally at someones house being fucked werent you!" His dad was raged. Hidan did not understand why his dad would think that or even care. Hidan did not answer. "How did it feel Hidan? How does is feel to be fucked by another man?" (Im sorry if this is and will be disturbing mabe)

"I didn't do anything like that!" Hidan cried.

"Well where is the work that you say you have done." His dad was going insaine.

Hidan spelt a funny smell coming from his dad's breath. Then he realized that his dad was drunk. Hidan was so afraid. "He has it."

"Key word HE!" Hidans dad grabbed him and tossed him on the couch. "You are mines. Do you understand that! I own you!" His dad yelled grabbing hidan by the shirt.

"Get off of me!" Hidan yelled kicking at his father untill he kicked him. He do not know where he kicked him. All he knew is that his dad was down. He also knew that he had to get away.

He ran to the kitchen trying to get out of the back door but his dad was right behind him and with a knife. Hidan did not have enough time to unlock the door. He was grabbed by the back or his shirt and dragged back into the living room and threw on the couch once again. Hidan bagged back as much as he could on the couch.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Hidan had streams of tears running down his face.

His dad said nothing. He just grabbed hidans leg and pulled him toward him. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw his dad bring thhe knife down. Going toward his stomach.

OKKK. How was is? Wat do u think should happen to Hidan? Yea his dad thinks he is his girl now that he is drunk. -.- and if u guys have some stories post it on my review and i will read them and review them and stuff like dat :D


	5. You Saved Me

~~~~What Kakuzu Is Thinking And Doing As Soon As Hidan Leaves~~~~ :D

Kakuzu coud not stop thinking of Hidan. He hope that he is not falling for him. "Damn..." He said to himself. He put his hands on his face and sat there thinking. He knows that Hidan likes him. He have always saw him looking at him in class. "If he is to be with this bastard, he is not going to look beat on." Kakuzu has figured that he could give Hidan a try. He walked to his room with his laptop and hacked into the schools system to find out where Hidan lives. "Hmm now where is it... Fund it." Kakuzu grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the address. Then he grabbed his keys and left the house.

~~~~Back To Hidan~~~~ :O

Hidan grabbed the closest thing to put infront of him so that he did not get stabbed and the closest thing to him was a pillow. He put it over his stomach. The knife went though the pillow and into Hidans stoach one inch. He cried out. His dad grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. Hidan thought that his life was over when his dad brought the knife down again. But then out of no where the door bust open. Hidan looked to see who it was. He was surprised to see that is was Kakuzu.

"Who the FUCK are you!" Hidans dad yelled getting off of Hidan.

"That do not concern you." Kakuzu just walked toward them.

Then Hidans dad came after Kakuzu. Kakuzu was not scared at all. He just grabbed Hidans dad arm and twisted it until he heard and loud cracking noise. Hidans dad was screaing with pain.

"Why are you here?" Hidan asked with tears still in his eyes and still surprised.

"I need to talk to you." Kakuzu said plainly still not showing emotion. Hidan stayed quiet.

Kakuzu went over to grab Hidan and led him to the door. Hidans dad got up and ran toward them but Kakuzu slammed the door on his other hand and broke it.

"God-shit-fuck." His dad said every word bad word in the book. Kakuzu just smiled for once.

"Where are we going and why did you come?" Hidan said still afraid.

"My house and you already asked one of those questions and I'm not going to answer it again." Kakuzu said opening the door for Hidan. When Hidan got in he shut the door and walked to the drivers side and got in. Hidan was no longer thinking about his father and what happened. If he did not want to make a fool out of hiself in front of Kakuzu, he would be fan girling right about now.

"Why do you let your father do that to you?" Kakuzu was wondering.

"... I... don't know." Hidan got sad again and looked down.

Kakuzu sighed and kept driving. It was quiet to the rest of the way the house.

When they pulled into the yard, they both got out and went inside. Thats when Hidan felt the pain in his stoach. He sat on the floor.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kakuzu said ooking down at Hidan.

"My stomach." Hidan said holding his stoach with alot of pain on his face.

Thats when Kakuzu looked down to see the wound on Hidans stoach. "Don't tell me he stabbed you."

"..." Hidan stayed silent for a while. "I don't want to talk about it.

"You have to talk to someone about it. You can't just keep it inside."

"Why do you care anyways? I thought you did not like me. And I want you to tell me why you saved me." Hidan was frustrated.

"I know you like me Hidan." Kakuzu said to him.

"Wh-what?" Hidan did not know what to do.

"I know you look at me." Kakuzu had a grin on his face.

"Well if thats the case you saved me because you like me too." Hidan had a grin on his face and Kakuzu's left his. "I knew it. You like me."

Haha wat u think?

Please review

Oh and trust me its far from over...


	6. At kakuzu's House 3

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu said turning around.

"Ha! I knew it all along." Hidan was still teasing.

"Don't make me send you back to your house." Kakuzu knew that he would never do that to Hidan but he just wanted to scare him.

He gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Kakuzu had a grin on his face.

Hidan folded his arms and looked away from Kakuzu. He then realized that his wound has started to bleed more and hurt more. "Uhm... Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"My stomach is starting to hurt like hell and its starting to bleed more."

"Let me take a look." Kakuzu said pulling up Hidans shirt. He was shocked. "How in the hell did you get this scar on your stoach."

"..." Hidan was silent. Kakuzu gazed at him. "... My dad did an experement on me."

"What king of experement?"

"I don't know. I was put asleep during the whole thing."

"Oh..." Kakuzu thought that he maybe should have not asked that.

"Well... How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Hidan asked Kakuzu, looking up at him.

"Long enough to keep you from going back to your fathers."

Hidan didn't know that Kakuzu was so serious about it. "Oh so your serious about this arn't you?"

"Yea. Let e show you to your room and do you think that you need to go to the hospital?" Kakuzu said standing up and then helping Hidan up and walking to Hidans new room.

"Uhm no, im going to survive." Hidan said on the way to his room. "And wouldnt your parents wonder why im here?"

"No. They don't really care who I bring over because they ar barley here." He said entering the room.

When Hidan saw the room he was amazed. It was almost bigger than his house he lived in.

"Wow you must really like this room."

"Its perfect." He said walking over to the big bed and falling on it.

"Yea you do."

"I can't believe that you are actually letting me live here. I thought that you did not like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"In school."

"Ohh... I did not hate you at all i felt nothing toward you." Kakuzu had to think about that for a moment. Hidan sighed. "Well you just make your self at home." Kakuzu told him. "Lets finish the project."

"Awww... why~?" Hidan wined.

"Do you want to fail Hidan?"

Hidan did not respond. "Alright"

"Okay then. Draw the pictures. There are paper and stuff in the closet." Kakuzu said getting up and leaving.

"Well can't i just print them out."

"Nope."

"But w-" He said before Kakuzu shut the door.

"Oh yea there is a laptop under the bed." He said closing the door again.

Hidan mumbled and grabbed the laptop from under the bed. He sat it on the bed and thought for a moment. He started to smile and fantisize of what he and Kakuzu would do together. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. He soon dosed off and started to have a dream about himself and Kakuzu until Kakuzu came into the room and woke him up.

"Hidan you didn't do anything did you?"

Yea this chapter may b boreing but it will get better the next chapter =3


	7. Sorry

Got to go to Louisiana with my mom so~ i can not write in a while but i will try as hard as i can to find a way to post new chapters forgive me


	8. Oh No

Kakuzu was upset with Hidan but Hidan Did not care. "Eh… we have enough time." Hidan said rolling over on his side.

"No the fuck we don't Hidan. We have till morning." Kakuzu was trying not to be too upset.

"Oh well okay… but I don't feel like it."

"I am going to kick your ass out of this fucking house if you don't get to work!" He is now clearly upset.

"Okay Okay" Hidan was not happy.

Kakuzu left the room again and Hidan just sat there and thought. "Well I guess I will not kill myself." (Remember when he said four in the second chapter? If some of you were wondering what it meant it meant that he had four more weeks to live unless kakuzu did not love him.) Hidan sat there for 10 minutes until he finally started to work on the project. He drew a few pictures and cut them out. But he could not stop thinking of Kakuzu and the life they hopefully will have together. And also for some strange reason he kept thinking that his father was looking for him. That thought made him scared. But it all faded when Kakuzu walked back in to check on the progress that Hidan has made. Hidan smiled at him. Kakuzu looked at him confused.

"Okay…." Kakuzu mumbled to himself. "Well these drawings are impressive."

"You like them?" Hidan asked wanting Kakuzu to be impressed.

"Well yea they are better than I thought they would be."

"Thank you." Hidan was happy.

"Okay this will be enough, you can sleep now."

"But I'm not sleepy." He wined.

"Go to sleep." Kakuzu left AGAIN.

Hidan had no choice but to go to sleep until he realized it had a T.V. on the wall. "WTF… How in the hell didn't I realize that right there… its fucking HUGE."

"Hidan!." Kakuzu yelled clearly wanting Hidan to go to sleep.  
Hidan didn't care if kakuzu was yelling he just wanted to watch T.V. which he hasn't watched in forever." He was flipping through the channels and looked at T.V. Guide to see that it was 7:00 PM. He know he was not going to sleep now. He flipped through the channels and saw a cartoon on. He watched it for a moment and figured out that the name of it was Adventure Time. He watched wide eyed at how good it was until at 9:00 PM he fell asleep.

Hidan woke to banging at the door and then Kakuzu walked in.

"Get up."

"Why?" Hidan was soooo sleepy.

"School. Put these on." Kakuzu threw some clothes at Hidan to put on. Hidan looked at them. "You got 10 minutes."

Hidan put the clothes on and walked into the living room and saw Kakuzu's parents looking at him. His mom smiled and waved. Hidan waved back. His dad then waved at him with a smile. He waved back at him too. "His parents seem very nice." He thought to himself.

"There is breakfast on the table if you are hungry." Kakuzu's mother said politely.

"No thanks mom we will get something on the way to school. We do not have time." Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's arm and walking out of the door."

"You're parents seem nice." Hidan told him.

"Yea too nice."

"Pfft… not."

They got into the car and drove to school. When Hidan went into the school everyone started to whisper and stare at him. That was until Kakuzu walked in and growled and every on stared at him with big eyes and walked off.

"Hmm I wonder why people do not like me here." Hidan was sad.

"Eh… they hate different people. You have to stand up for your self Hidan, be mean."

"But…"

"No buts Hidan if you want to survive, you have to stand up for your self." Kakuzu was serious.

Hidan know that Kakuzu was right.

(Yea im going to skip through the school)

"Well 5 more minutes and school will be out." Hidan whispered. He just stared at the clock for 5 minutes and then the bell rang. Hidan was the first out of the class. He walked fast down the halls and out of the door toward Kakuzu's car. "Damn why did he have to park all the way back here. " He waited a few minutes for Kakuzu. All the other cars were gone. He then saw Kakuzu walking out of the doors of the school. "Finally." He then saw Kakuzu stop dead in his tracks and drop everything he had in his hands.

"Hidan…" Is all Hidan heard from Kakuzu's mouth before being hit in the head with a very hard object.

Hidan was out cold.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu was furious when he realized that it was Hidan's dad who had knocked him out.

Hidan's dad looked at Kakuzu for a while and threw Hidan in the car and sped off.

Before Kakuzu made it to his car Hidan's dad was no where in sight. Kakuzu felt guilty for not coming out of the school earlier.

(back at Hidan's dad house.)

Hidan woke up with a very bad headache. He reached his hands up to tough hid head and felt that his use to be silky hair is now hard as rock. It was also wet in some places. He then realized that his wrists had chains around them and the chains led into the walls. He knew where he was. He started to cry because he thought that he was finally out of this hell hole. "What the fuck are you crying for you little pussy."

Hidan looked up to see his father looking down at him.

"Please let me go." Hidan begged.

"No." His father said walking closer to Hidan. Hidan saw a bag in his father's hands. Hidan did not know what was inside of it until his father dumped everything out in front of him. Hidan's eyes widened with fear.

Well? How was is? Please review :) and sorry I have not updated as fast as I would have liked…


	9. Please

Hidan stared wide eyed at the objects on the floor. He just couldn't believe that his did could even think of doing this to him. He analyzed everything and he saw a small pocket knife the size of his middle finger, a gag, handcuffs, and the biggest fucking dildo he has ever seen.

"You see Hidan, the only reason i got your pathetic excuse of a mother pregnant was to have a son. The first few times she got pregnant they were all girls." His father said walking to get a chair from the corner of the room and placing it in front of Hidan. He sat in the chair to look at Hidan.

"Bu-but i do not have a sister." Hidan was confused.

"Mmm heh I killed them all."

Hidan could not believe that he was supposed to have a sister... sisters.

Hidan's father got up and walked closer to Hidan. Hidan tried to get away but the chains on his feet were too short. Hidan was hoping that his father would not touch him. His father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. Hidan almost screamed because his head was already hurting. Hidan prayed under his breath that his father would leave him alone. He pushed Hidan up to the wall and pressed his body against Hidan's. Hidan wanted to throw up. Then a sound from upstairs made Hidan smile. Someone had busted into the front door. Hidan's father growled and pulled a gun out of his pants.

Hidan knew that it was Kakuzu who had busted into the door and he was about to call Kakuzu's name to tell him to watch out but his father put the gag in his mouth and went upstairs. Hidan was afraid that his father was going to kill Kakuzu. He heard gunshots and things breaking upstairs. He is hoping that it was his father who has been shot. There were still gunshots upstairs. After a while they stopped and he heard someone walking . He closed his eyes because he know that his father has probably killed Kakuzu. He then heard the footsteps come closer to him then he felt something cold on his face.

Sorry that it was short I didn't have time to do nothing and sorry that I didn't update sooner. ...


	10. Mall Troubles

Hidan did not want to open his eyes he was too afraid.

"He will not hurt you no more Hidan." Kakuzu said with his hand on his face.

Hidan looked up because he was relieved that it was Kakuzu's hands on his face. His hands were so cold that he thought that it was his father's gun. "Oh Kakuzu..." Hidan cried. "Are you sure he is dead.

"Yes Hidan... I am sure. He shot at me but he missed so I grabbed the gun and shot him in the chest." Kakuzu trying to undo Hidan. "Damn..." Kakuzu said. "Where is the key?"

"Uhm... It might be in that drawer." Hidan said pointing to a desk in the corner of the room where his father had gotten the chair.

Kakuzu looked and soon found it. He then let Hidan go.

Hidan hugged Kakuzu tightly and they both walked up the stairs. When they reached the top step Hidan looked into the living room and saw his dad on the ground with a blood pool around him.

"Come on Hidan..." Kakuzu said pulling Hidan along out the back door because he can hear the sound of police sirens far away. They hurried into the front yard and got in the car then sped off. No one said anything on the way home because Kakuzu knew that Hidan did not want to talk about it. But as soon as they got home they talked about it.

... At Hidans House...

As the police opened the door they saw Hidans dad on the ground. The paramedics came in and checked for a pulse. He had one. He was also breathing just barely. They put him on the stretcher and went straight to the emergency room.

"He is awake..." One of the nurses said.

Hidans dad opened his eyes to see about five nurses staring down at him. "Heh them bastards think that they can kill me... well they better think twice..." He thought to himself.

"His wound is not that bad. He could be out the next day." A doctor said.

"But look at him." the first nurse said.

"It looks serious but it's not. It barely missed his heart and got lodged not too far from the surface. All we have to do is take it out. He is bleeding a lot though so we could do a blood transfer... I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yep"

...Kakuzu House...

After they were done talking, Kakuzu left Hidan alone to think. Hidan just cried and went to sleep. He could not believe what he is going through. He thought that this only happened in movies. But Hidan had a bad feeling but he didn't know why.

The next morning Hidan stayed in his room and Kakuzu brought him breakfast. It was a school day but they did not care. They just stayed home in bed. But after a while it got boring so they went to the mall.

"Okay Hidan you got $300 go crazy." Kakuzu said handing Hidan $300.

"Thank You!" Hidan was so happy he forgot what happened yesterday. Hidan has never seen so much money in his life.

Kakuzu walked off and Hidan ran in Hot Topic. Hidan was amazed to see all the cool stuff that they had. He looked around to see a necklace with a upside down triangle in a circle. He stared at it for a while.

"You like that?" A female voice said from behind him. He just nodded his head still looking at it. "Do you know what and or who Jashin is?" Hidan shook his head still memorized by the necklace. "Do you want to know because you seem into that necklace."

"Uhh sure." Hidan said finally looking away.

... A few minutes of her telling him...

"Oh My Jashin." Hidan was amazed.

"I see u already like him. It took a little convincing for me to get into it."

"I want this." Hidan grabbed it and looked for clothes. He found a pair of black skinny jeans with cuts and holes all in them. Hidan has always liked these kinds of clothes. He went to find a shirt to match it. He found a Black shirt with the band Black Veil Brides on it. He had no idea who they were but they looked awesome so he got the shirt. He got a few more pants and shirts and two pairs of shoes and one belt. He had the stuff rung out by the same girl who was talking to him. The total came out to be $256. The girl handed him this long black case.

"What's this for?" He was curious.

...Hospital...

"Okay you are ready to go Mr. Just sign these papers."

Hidan's father signed the papers and left. He was driving home when he got caught in traffic. "Damn it!" He was frustrated. He saw the mall and went through the parking lot but he stopped when he saw a familiar car. He then realized that it was Kakuzu's car and smiled. "Hidan has to be with him."

...Back in the mall...

"Do not open it in here open it when you get home and only in front of people you trust. You will need it for the sacrifices trust me."

"What sacrifices?" He asked.

"He will tell you soon."

"Uhh okay?"

Hidan left Hot Topic and saw a Chinese food place. He was hungry so he went. As soon as he sat down he saw his father coming toward him. He was froze. He could not believe his eyes. He got up and grabbed his food and all his bags and went to look for Kakuzu. He found Kakuzu in a store called f.y.e.

He told Kakuzu. "Fuck! I thought I killed him!" He yelled.

Everyone started to stare at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked around and hurried out the store. As soon as they made it to the care and unlocked the doors someone came up behind them.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"


	11. Should I

sorry i forgot my password should i keep going ?


End file.
